1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformable toy, and more particularly to a transformable toy that can carry out displaying visual information, in addition to form change, when the toy is transformed from one form to another form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various transformable toys that can be transformed from one form to another form have been proposed (for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-72689). The toy disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 62-72689 is so constructed that, when the toy in one form or a running toy hits an obstacle, the toy is automatically transformed into another form or a robot toy without any touching by a user.
Unlike most transformable toys that are each transformed from a running toy to a robot toy by operating constituent members thereof one by one, the above described transformable toy gives a surprise that the form thereof is automatically changed when the toy hits an obstacle and also gives amusement in that the form thereof is instantaneously changed from the running toy to the robot toy. However, after the form of the toy has been changed, the toy is no different from normal transformable toys. That is, there has been a problem in that it lacks a game element.